


Into The Wolf's Den

by orphan_account



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Forced Knotting, Fucked Up, Genital Torture, Graphic, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, Other, Psychological Torture, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Torture, Wolves, beastiality, cum, rope, tied up, videotaped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dep had finally escaped from the deviant clutches of Jacob. Or so she believes. But one mistake brings her back kicking and screaming to his compound. Jacob is many men less and quite angry with his favorite pet for bailing out on him and being so much trouble. So creates a way to pay her back in kind. And it involves a trip to The Wolf's Den, a place Dep is very much not wanting to go. Very disturbing, dark and graphic. Please read tags before reading.





	Into The Wolf's Den

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of my other story: The Sacrifice. It features a female Deputy who's immune to Jacob's hypnosis. so he is forced to trian her in other, far more disturbing ways...

“It’s not too late. Come back to me.”

The words were still echoing in my mind as Jacob’s chosen dragged my limp body back to St Francis Veteran center, my body still aching from where I had been shot with bliss laced bullets. I had just gotten to the edge of John Seed’s territory. Almost away from the herald who had by far caused me the most pain. The most suffering. There were things that Jacob Seed had done to me in the darkness that still caused me to wake up in a cold sweat every night, a scream quickly dying on my lips. There were just some things that never healed. Some mental wounds that would never cease to bleed.

My watery, bloodshot eyes took in the cages along the back wall of the compound. I knew this place like the back of my hand. Every dark corner, every prisoner who banged against the bars or knelt to take a shit in the furthest corner. This place was a special kind of hell. Where those running it preached about being saviors here to rescue mankind from their own undoing.

And the tall, red haired man standing at the front of the crowd, he was the Lord and savior here. Cruel, merciless, but strong and capable. Able to lead man and beast into every kind of savagery of war one could possibly think of.

I knew first hand.

Some grunt throws me to the ground before Jacob. And I hit with a sickening thud, my body seizing up in pain, which I struggled not to show.

“Good to have you back, pet,” Jacob tells me. There is a sinister smirk on his face. I know from past experience that there would be a punishment for breaking free and going on a killing rampage that had cost the lives of many of his men. Not to mention several vans, trucks, warehouses and the demise of more than one Judge.

I tried to hide my fear, but I could tell by his throaty chuckle I had failed. “You will never win, Jacob. Even if you kill me right here, right now. It doesn’t even fucking matter. You're dead. You’re all fucking dead.”

The men around Jacob laughed, but the herald himself was silent for a moment.

“You know, Deputy, I’ve actually grown very fond of you these days we’ve been together.” He gets down on his knees where I me. We look each other in the eye. I flinch and immediately hate myself for doing so.

“Yeah, it’s been a hoot.” I laugh, which comes out as a pathetic kind of croak, blood falling from my lips and almost hitting Jacob in the knee.

“You will learn respect. You will learn patience. I have been too soft with you.”

I nearly gagged on my own blood and bile as the laugh overcame my common sense. All the nights spent screaming as Jacob pounded me into the floor, against the wall, in his own bed. Every hole abused over and over again until the dawn, when I would be left a sweating bleeding mess. And that was only when it was just him cumming in me.

I fought back a shudder, recalling those other nights.

The first time had been just the two. Jacob’s favorite alpha Judges. They had taken turns licking his cum from my battered hole. I had yelped and screamed, trying to crawl away from their alien feeling tongues, but Jacob had grabbed me by the head and forced me back into the doggy style position, bare ass held up the air for the next eager, wide tongue.

“You're lucky, kitten, I usually feed my enemies to them. But this will keep them calm. Easier to train. The weak have their purpose. And I think I have found some good uses for you here.”

Jacob glanced to the camera sitting on it’s tripod in the corner. He had just gotten done filming his first rape of me. There would be many more. Each more brutal than the last. But, he and I both knew that this would be the one that the resistance would talk about most. This would be the reason most of them would never look me in the eyes again. I was doomed to be an outcast. The woman who had been licked, humped and fucked by animals.

I pushed my forehead against the floor, hoping that whatever was going to happen would just be done with already.

A second later, I felt a heavy, furry body rest itself against my back. I immediately tried to inch forward as the wolf wrapped its paws around my waist, but Jacob held me in place. His fingers dug into my hair, distracting me for a moment before I was drawn back to reality by the sensation of something long, thin and wet rubbing between my pussy lips.

I let out a guttural scream.

This couldn’t be happening. Couldn't be real.

“Easy there, kitten. You’ll like this. I promise.”

Then, in one frenzied push, the thin rod was being shoved inside of me. The wolf lunged against me, back and forth like a jackhammer, and a second later I felt streams of its hot cum filling up my abused pussy. God, it was hot. Hotter than any man’s I have ever been with. I tried to escape again, but Jacob’s grip didn’t slacken in my hair. I was forced to remain where I was, bent over as the wolf’s cock grew inside of me. Grew so fast and so big that it made me grunt with the effort.

And then I felt something else.

Something huge and round. My eyes grew wide. The pain inside of me doubled ten fold. I felt like my insides were being gutted and torn apart at the same time. I looked up at Jacob. He chuckled.

“The knot. You’ll grow to love it, pet. Most women do.”

The knot proved to be an intense ache the likes of which I had never known before. The wolf’s hot cum continued to flow, building around the knot he’d made in me. It had turned around, it’s ass and tail pressed up tight against me as it emptied its balls into my pussy.

I glanced up at the camera. My humiliation complete.

I grimaced as the pressure grew. I couldn’t take it. With a grimace, I started to push with my inner muscles, trying to dislodge the knot from my tortured cunt.

“That’s it, pet. I would love to see you tear yourself open giving birth to such a giant knot. The cum falling out of you. Mmmm, that will entertain me in fantasies for many nights to come.”

I ignored him. I had to relieve the ache. It took five long, hard pushes to be free of the mating, and the red hot stab of pain as the huge ball of flesh was ripped from me. Jets of searing hot cum flowed all over the place. And I noticed with a whimper that Jacob was rubbing a new erection beneath the fabric of his jeans.

He was the next to mount me, plunging right in and using the wolf’s cum as lubricant. I swayed back and forth as he pounded a merciless rhythm into me, almost as if he wanted to fuck the sin right out of my beaten and broken body. The two Judges danced around us. The one who had just mated with me, stopping to lick the taste of my pussy off of his cock every once in a while.

With one hard, deep thrust, Jacob came, his come mingling with that of his beast on my cervix. When he pulled out, the wolf who had not gotten to mount me moved closer, his eyes wide and tail wagging behind him.

“You’ll have to relax a little more with him,” Jacob tells me. “He has the biggest knot I have ever seen.”

As the Judge climbs onto my back, Jacob moves over to the film camera, making sure he’s getting a close enough shot.

*******************************************************************************************************

After allowing me a meal of what amounted to dog food and sludge, Jacob had me moved to what was known as the Wolf Den. This was where Jacob kept his most treasured Judges when they were not out on the missions. It was a large cage that housed around fifty of the giant, mangy beasts. I had avoided it as much as possible in my time at the compound. Too many memories of how it felt to be stretched out and tortured, left with a cunt full of cum from an act that drove me to tears just thinking about.

Jacob was there, of course. He was waiting for me in the shadows. His beasts getting to their feet as I was thrown onto the cold concrete floor. I could make out the ropes that he was holding and, though every part of my body hurt, I got to my feet and ran for the closed bars.

I had to get out. I had to. No matter what it cost me.

A scream left my throat. Some of the men watching me laughed. One of them held a handheld camera.

A hand grabbed me by the back of the head, slamming me to the ground. All the air left my lungs.

“Jacob, no. You can’t do this. You wouldn’t.”

Even in the darkness, I could make out Jacob’s feral grin.

“I warned you, kitten, that actions have consequences. Oh, I feel that I should warn you. This lot is still in training. And some of them don’t know one hole from the other. But that will be okay for a pro like you. I’m sure.”

He whistled, and a large grey wolf separated itself from the pack. He was ragged and dirty, missing an ear and blind from having one of his eyes almost gouged out. His cock was already hanging from its sheaf, knot already half formed.

I closed my eyes and prayed on God to rescue me.

Jacob worked on tying me up into position for the long night ahead.


End file.
